customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's 15th Anniversary Celebration! (battybarney2014's version)
Barney's 15th Anniversary Celebration is a primetime special commemorating ''Barney & Friends''’s 15th anniversary is set Barney Home Video that was to be released on December 18, 2005. The special will be released on DVD, for VHS and digital download on December 2005. The special was announced as early as 2003, where it was said to feature celebrity guests, along with "new takes on classic segments" and "visits from Barney & Friends icons," while also focusing on "the show’s cultural impact." Press kit description SURPRISE!!!!!! We first see the kids jump roping. The kids say that Kami is very good at jumping rope. Barney comes in and the kids tell him that there playing a game called Rachel can run fast. Jackson can hop. They then decide to think of more things for there one more thing i like to do i only it not real help the Barney Says "Let's Have of Party" on Your Friends are Coming Over to the Party Park for All New Colourful Caboose Party Barney's 15th Anniversary Celebration is an all-ages primetime event that offers a sweeping look back at fifteenth years on the Caboose. Hosted by Louie Anderson, the special reimagines classic segments and songs as the Barney gang gets ready for a big party to celebrate the park’s 15th birthday. When the famous caboose before the party, it’s up to BJ and Baby Bop to track it down, while Barney plan a surprise of their own This star-studded special includes cameos from rare characters like David Voss and Teddy Bear, and visits from celebrity guests. Louie Anderson serves as the audience’s guide, breaking the fourth wall to talk to viewers about his favorite Barney memories. (He also pops up inside some of those classic moments, discovering a bird with the ship, practicing run away with Barney Live! in New York City, and joining the shocked crowd the meeting BJ The First Time.)” Songs *Barney Theme Song *The Hopping Song *We're Having a Party *Hey, Hey, The Gang's All Here *"Bumpin' Up and Down" (score) *"Hello, Hello, Hello" (score) *I'm Being Eaten By a Tyrannosaurus Rex *The Alphabet Parade *I Will Always Remember You (Scene Taken from: The Backyard Show, Three Wishes, A Day at the Beach, Waiting for Santa, Campfire Sing-Along, Barney Goes to School, Barney in Concert, Rock with Barney, Barney's Magical Musical Adventure, Barney Live! in New York City, Imagination Island, Barney's Talent Show, Barney's Fun & Games, Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons, Once Upon a Time, Barney's Sense-Sational Day, Camp WannaRunnaRound, Barney's Adventure Bus, Barney's Good Day, Good Night, It's Time for Counting, Barney in Outer Space, Barney's Big Surprise, Barney's Halloween Party, Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie, What a World We Share, Walk Around the Block with Barney, Let's Play School, Barney's Night Before Christmas, Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm, Barney's Super Singing Circus, Come on Over to Barney's House, Be My Valentine, Love Barney, Barney's Musical Castle, Let's Go to the Zoo, Barney's Pajama Party, You Can Be Anything, Barney's Beach Party, Round and Round We Go, Barney's Christmas Star, Barney Songs from the Park, Read with Me, Dance with Me, Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!, Barney's Colorful World, Let's Go to the Farm, The Land of Make-Believe and Can You Sing That Song?) *Sing a Song of Sixpence *I Am a Fine Musician *Three Bears Rap *Sailing, Sailing *The Barney Bag *Three Little Monkeys *Hippity Hop to the Barber Shop *Sledding, Sledding *Blue Danube Waltz *In Our Family *Barney's Silly Pigs *We're Writing A Letter to Santa *The Woman Who Flew *When I'm Old Enough to Join the Team *Old King Cole *Baby Bop's Blankey *I Love You Notes *The special was primarily shot during the week of February 2004. Nile Rodgers' performance was shot a week prior on March 9. The on-location cold open was shot on February 2003. *The special kicked off the show's landmark Season 10 Pliots, which began on TV special aired on 2006-2010 from PBS. *Production for this video took place in November 19, 2003-December 11, 2004. *For the PBS airing, between the main feature and the credits, a series of "Barney Memory" videos play featuring Busy Philips, Alessia Cara, Jason Schwartzman, Patton Oswalt, Lucy Liu, and Terry Crews, followed by the celebrity shout-out montage that followed the credits in the NBC version. *The PBS preview clips, published prior to the special's airing on both Playhouse Disney, NBC and Disney Channels, features a slightly different version of in the opening. Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) *Anna (Carlyn Hinojosa) *Laura (Julia Nicholson) *Colleen (Claire Burdette) *Scott (Alex Wilson) *Angela (Demi Lovato) *Gianna (Selena Gomez) *Beth (Katherine Pully) *Mario (Zachary Soza) *Sarah (Hayden Tweedie) *Tony (Zachary Fountain) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Curtis (Monte Black) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Ashley (Maurie Chandler) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) *Miguel (Riley Morrison) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Darnell (Devante Warren) *Kevin (Sullivan McCormick) *Grammy Phillips (Allyn Carnell) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) *Brian (Chance Jonas-O'Toole) *Matt (Breuer Bass) *Alex (Dylan Crowley) *Little Miss Muffet (Arianna Movassagh) *Megan (Carina Conti) *Mr. Barnes (Louie Anderson) *Lily the Librarian (Jennifer Skidmore) *Mrs. Wilson (Tonya Thompson) *Princess Zuleeka (Alexandrea Hairston) *Serena the Mermaid (Montana Tucker) *Maynard the Magician (Sky McDougall) *Horrible Harry the Giant (Nicholas J. Leinbach) *The King (Desi Romero) *The Queen (Nicola Lambo) *Grandpa Phillips (Bill Flynn) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Farmer Dooley (Dave Tanner) *Mrs. Dooley (Wendy Welch) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Miss Vera Goode (Greata Muller) *Baxter (Gordon Fox) *Juggler/Balloon Artist (Logan Daffrow) *Magician (Michael Stein) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Mateo (Sam LaCroix) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Jeffrey (Jeffrey Lowe) *Rebecca (Erica Reynolds) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) *Jesse (Dean DeLuna) *Debi (Jasmine Woods) *Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Kenneth (Nathan Regan) *Juan (Michael Krost) *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) *Alissa (Monet Chandler) *David (Emilio Mazur) *Little Dog (Boomer) *The Wolf (Sonny Franks) *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Cody Newton (Trevor Morgan) *Abby Newton (Diana Rice) *Marcella (Kyla Pratt) *Grandpa Greenfield (George Hearn) *Grandma Greenfield (Shirley Douglas) *Mrs. Mildred Goldfinch (Renee Madeline Le Guerrier) *Baby Fig (David Larouche / Edouard Larouche) *Twinken (Voice: James LeBrecht) *Mr. Millet (Rock Jutras) *Dad (Alan Fawcett) *Mom (Jane Wheeler) *The Collector (Steffen Foster) *The Juggler (Michael Davis) *Stanley Stillz (David Lebel) *Policeman (John Dunn-Hill) *Parade Stilt Walkers (Andre St-Jean & Paul Vachon) *Sousaphone Player (Barry Taras) *Woman with Hat (Sheena Larkin) *The Waiter (Matt Holland) *Maitre D' (Alain Gendreau) *Waiters (Martin Boisvert, Alain Gaithier, Danielle Lecourtois, Jaques Moisan, and Kathleen Renaud) *Chez Snobbe Delivery Man (Normand Carriere) *Circus Clowns (Jean Filion & Francoise Herbert) *Trapeze (Ruby Rowat) *Acrobatic Biycle (Luc Tremblay) *Chineese Pole (Mathieu Roy) *Contertionist (Jinny Jacinto) *Trampolinist/Teeter Board Pusher (Dave Level) *Teeter Board Flyer (Alain Gauthier) *Teeter Board Pusher (Andre St-Jean) *Teeter Board Spotter (Roch Jutras) *Female Wire Walker (Molly Saudek) *Agnes *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Tony (Trent Gentry) *Ms. Stevens (Leslie Alexander) *Rachel (Vanessa Lauren) *Cindy (Mallory Lineberger) *Kevin (Brandt Love) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Andy (Fernando Moguel) *Penny (Hayley Greenbauer) *Jessica (Talia Davis) *Justin (Wesley Farnsworth) *Mike (Blake Garrett) *Donny (Alex Collins) *Sarah (Tory Green) *Sean (Steven G. McAfee) *Gina (Alexis Acosta) *Mr. Sign (David Voss) *Knights in Shining Armor *Mom (Mauri Howell) *The King - Derrick J. Graves *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Twynkle the Elf (Mary-Margaret Pyeatt) *The King (Rick Wetzel) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) *Birthday Cake Baker Chefs (Kate Rafferty Keimig, Larry Haron, Sam Austin, Frank Baker, Susan Largo, Steve Barcus, Al Castro, Marc Hebert, Douglas Miller, Derik Webb) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Booker T. Bookworm (Earl Fisher) *Michael and Amy's Mom (Sandy Duncan) *Robot (Body: Olivia Payne/Voice: David Schulenburg) *Ken Reightler *Other Park Friends﻿ *Meebee(deep) (Alex Saxon) *Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) *Michael and Amy's Dad (Bob Reed) *Miss Kepler (Gene Raye Price) *Old King Cole (DeWayne Hambrick) *Pop Corn Vendor (Freda Martin) *Aunt Rachel (Saint Adeogba) *Kalea (Cheryl Toma) *Leilani (Ana Maelia Towry) *Tosha's Dad (David J. Courtney) *Kevin and Kyle (Mario and Tiffany Starghill) *Ashley and Alissa's Mom (Renee Micheal) *Zelda the Zookeeper (Nancy Drotning) *Officer Thompson (Noreen Davis) *The Queen of Hearts (Carol Farabee) *Debra the Delivery Lady (Leticia Magana) *Mr. Cannoli (William Garber) *Miss Bouffant (Grata Ferrell) *Miss Marigold (Scarlett McAlister) *Mr. Green (Chuck Cason) *Mrs. Pennypacker (Dottie Hall) *Goldilocks and Three Bears Puppets (Voices: Bob West) *Wee Willie Winkie (Sonny Franks) *Blue Jay (Josh Martin) *Maurice the Magician (Alberto Ramirez, Jr) *Monty the Mountie (Gaitley Mathews) *Paloma (Irene Cortez) *Jack (Sonny Franks) *Jill (Julie Johnson) *Murray the Web-Surfing Mouse (Sam Williamson) *Firefighter Berkeley (Lee Burns) *Mr. Brantley (Steve Jones) *Firefighter Bill (Dari Hays) *Mel the Mailman (Craig Boarini) *Firefighter Vandever (Dale Evans) *Ms. Crisp (Summer Selby) *Granddad Richards (Cliff Porter) *Rainbow Beard (Stephen White) *Farmer Henderson (Max Vaughan) *Mother Goose (Sandy Walper) *Patty (Donna Kraft) *Tosha's Mom (J.D. Mosley) *Aunt Molly (Mary Ann Brewer) *Mr. Tenagain (R. Bruce Elliott) *Mee-Ma (Cathy Msingi Jones) *Perry (Sean Sandras) *Pop-Pop (Jim Ponds) *Mrs. Claus (Jeanne Cairns) *Santa Claus (Henry Hammack) *Hannah's Mom (Carolyn McCormick) *Hannah's Dad (John Swasey) *Tina and Luci's Mom (Sonya Resendez) *The Bear (Philip Parker) *Jennifer (Alexis Harris) *AJ (Ajay Reddy) *Joseph (Chris Rodriguez) *Adam's Mom (Lourdes Regala) *Mr. Deliveryman (Mark S. Bernthal) *Kathy's Nana (Jane Hall) *Clarence the Goose (Ray Henry) *Honey Bear (Jenny Dempsey) *Pop Wheely (Grant James) *Firefighter Frank (Frank Crim) *Reggie the Deliveryman (Todd Everett) *Miss Duffy (Karin Duffy) *Mr. Steele (Michael Anthony Steele) *Jamal (Jalil Williams) *Officer Phillips (Georgia Foy) *Miss Jo (Joan Jenkins) *Gianna's Mother (Mary Lyons) *Gianna's Father (Robert Meadows) *Gianna's Sister (Kater Aberger) *Gianna's Brother (John Peter Lacosta) *Whitney's Grandma (Alicia Caesar) *Whitney's Grandpa (Kelly F. Bender) *Mario's Mother (Melinda Lea'l) *Mario's Father (Rene' Mungia) *Mario's Brother (Orlando Rojas) *Nick's Father (Rick Walker)﻿ *Grammy Johannson (Patsy Goldwater) *Mr. MacRooney (D. Day) *Dr. TickTock (Ted Davey) Additional Cast *Louie Anderson *Becky Keenan *Abundio Ortiz *Lesley Chuow *Kenny Cooper *Britt Miller *Maureen Modine *Marvin Johnson *Mica Johnson *Cambodian Dancers *Fergus McClaren *Robert Hurtekant *Gloria Chenams *Rebecca Garcia *Joe Ferguson *Alexandra O'Brien *Salim Grant *Douglas Burks *Tomie dePaloa *Riders In The Sky *James Turner *Greg Murray *Joe Scruggs *Jordan Kauffman *Ella Jenkins Credits See also * Barney: 15th Anniversary Category:2005 Category:Season 9 Videos Category:Fake Barney Anniversary Specials Category:Barney Anniversaries Category:Season 9 Episodes Category:Classic Collection Category:Fake Barney & Friends Direct-to-Videos Category:Fake Barney Home Videos Category:No Goodbye Category:No Playing